Heretofore flexible circuits have been made with raised features protruding from both surfaces of the flexible circuit. However, the circuits are made using a mandrel to produce raised features on one surface of the flexible circuit and thereafter raised features on the other surface of the circuit or produce by plating up and etching back techniques. This requires handling of the flexible circuit at times without supporting substrate which is difficult and the plating up and etching back techniques are costly.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.